


Twisted Fairy Tales

by thosejuniperberries



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Horror, Intimate Whumper, Magic, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, The crazy starts in chapter 2, Twisted, Violence, Whump, Yandere, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosejuniperberries/pseuds/thosejuniperberries
Summary: Poor unfortunate souls, to be cast as characters in these un-Disney-like tales, it sure spells of misery for them.Aron is a fairy prince with a reputation he'd rather not have and a dream of freedom, but the road to freedom - It is long, and it is ... twisted.JR is the boy who never grew up, life's a game for the rascal... until he gets on to the dark side of this fairy tale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Aron I - The Snow White effect

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm not killing any of the main characters. Also I forsee Aron being in most of these but GUESS WHO UPDATED? I have a few others in mind at the moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main tale is of Thumbellina but other fairy tale elements are added in ~  
> 

A little while back, the springtime had brought forth a rare breed of rose, and out of it, emerged a Fae Prince named Aron. 

The Prince was blessed with delicate blushing skin, tender cherry coloured lips, and a soft, sultry gaze which had captured the hearts of all in the Fae kingdom. 

As word spread about the Prince, it seemed to spark curiosity that spread like wildfire in the creatures of the forest. Eventually, these words reached the ears of inhabitants deep in the recesses of the dark forest, gruesome creatures with equally unpalatable intentions that seemed only too eager to meet the delectable Prince. 

The King and Queen, knowing of the unwanted interest their darling child had garnered, kept a watchful eye on him, ensuring that the only things surrounding the Prince were perfection and beauty. 

And it was stifling.

_________________

The overarching walls of the Fae castle seemed to enroach the whole kingdom, even from so far away - thought the Prince as he looked back from where he came. 

Shrouded under a mediocre Cape, Aron breathed in the colourful sights and varied sounds of the marketplace. 

Flitting around from store to store, a tiny smile caught on his lips as he basked in the raucous atmosphere. He had been out since dawn, as the merchants hastily set up shop, wandering around endless winding streets and now as the sun was beginning to retreat, he felt a tinge of reluctance to leave. Just as he was preparing to leave, he spotted a particularly interesting shop, a little out of the way.  
Aron tossed a couple of coins to the fruit seller he had been bargaining with, biting into a shiny red apple as he wandered in the direction of the curious shop. 

A light tinkling of a bell echoed through the shop as Aron entered, doe like eyes filled with wonder as he took in the foreign sights - Dried herbs from foreign kingdoms, glass cabinets full of oddities and Bubbling concoctions that threatened to spill from jet black cauldrons. Upon taking a closer look, the cauldrons had strange labels on them - A potion for revenge, A cure for heartbreak, An elixir for attraction and something in a language he couldn't decipher - wrinkling his petite nose at the odor of old spice and musk. 

"My, what a pretty and curious thing has entered my quaint little shop." Aron looked up to notice an old Fae descending a spiral staircase, eyes locked on him. The tips of the Aron's ears reddened and he lowered his gaze at the realisation that the compliment was directed to him, even with his reputation he still wasn't used to strangers praising his looks, "Ahem - No, it's a fantastic shop ma'am. Please enlighten me, what - " he gestured around the store "-are all these?" 

"Ah, fair stranger, do you not know of travelling breweries? But that's no matter, and what might you be looking for? A fortune reading?" 

"I - wait you could do that?" Aron doubled back. 

"Come here child" she beckoned to him as she started chucking ingredients into a swirling vat of shimmering blue liquid. The fairy cautiously flew over and stared into the pot, mesmerised by the fluid within.

'Snip' a pair of crooked scissors took a lock of his hair off while he was distracted, and Aron stared at the old fae in utter shock, no one was ever allowed to simply intrude the Prince's space like that. Oh right, the Prince was supposed to be cooped up back in the castle, Aron slumped his shoulders. Unconcerned by her client's inner turmoil, she merely threw the lock of hair in as if it were just another ingredient. 

"It looks like marriage is in your immediate future, and it will be quite the unbreakable bond..." 

"Marriage?" Aron gawked. Another thing to tie him down, he wondered what pretty, perfect stranger his parents had arranged for him to be bound to. Ruffling his copper hair and chewing lightly on his full lower lip, he eagerly asked, "Is there anything else?" 

"Hmm, caught in a net, you free yourself, only to be tangled up in another. You seem to be adept at eluding the spirit of freedom you so desperately crave for." The old Fae chuckled, playfully. 

"Oh." Aron's mood dropped faster than a bird that had been struck out of the sky. He had hoped his fortunes would get better the older he got but as fate would have it - more like dictated it, it got worse. Ofcourse it would. 

"But don't worry, you'll experience things you've never had the chance to encounter before." 

At those words, a sparkle had ignited in Aron's eyes, much like that of polished gems, the brightness of his smile like pure white light, finally some good news.

__________________

As he was leaving, the old witch called to him from behind a cauldron she was mixing, "Child, don't leave what belongs to you behind, you might just regret it. " The Fae prince turned to see the glistening red apple he had bought, in her hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was careless of me, thank you," he responded, bowing, perfectly politely, picking up the apple as he exited the shop. Unaware of the lack of a bite in the fruit. 

"No, thank you, my prince." The witch dropped the final ingredient into her cauldron with a splash of finality before the shiny red ingredient bobbed back to the surface, missing a bite. 

______________________

On the way back to the castle, Aron ran his slender fingers along the curves of the fruit, fiddling with it in his hands. He wondered, at which point had he let go of the apple and traced his fingertips lightly over where he thought he had bitten into it before, as he sank another bite into the sweet fruit once again. 

______________________

Entering the palace's pavilion, the Prince sighed at its structured beauty, it was kept as it always was, gorgeous, immaculate, not a thing out of place. Except, wait, when were there so many fireflies in the pavilions? 

As if being activated by that thought, the swarm of fireflies descended upon the startled Fae, their collective light swirling around and blinding him as he tried, to no avail, to fend them off. Tripping on a stone, he fell into the cold waters of the pavilion, disappering into its dark depths.

The only thing that remained was a shiny red apple, with a single bite, bobbing above the watery surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chpt 1 Story Éléments :  
> Snow White


	2. Aron II - The Thumbellina effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like poor little thumbellina, Aron is caught in the obsessive trap of his captor and struggles to decipher its plan - à forced marriage of sorts, while he works on a way to escape this madness. 
> 
> But is there really anything he can do in this impossible situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially Inspired by this Idiom 
> 
> 癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉 (癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉)  
> Pinyin: làiháma xiǎng chī tiāné ròu  
> Definition: batting out of one's league  
> Direct translation: The Toad dreaming of/lusting over eating over the Swan's flesh

When Aron awoke, he found himself lying flat on the ground, the bone hued moon hung above him in the black sky.

Pressing his palm against his temple, he groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, trying to recall why and how he ended up in the woods in the middle of the night. Squinting his eyes shut and pressing against his temple harder at the searing pain in his head, he opened them to find the moonlight reflected off a glittering gem on the inside of his wrist.

Aron blinked. There was a gem attached to his skin. Lifting his other hand into his line of sight, he spotted another gem also on that wrist. What?

He was vaguely aware of the glistening gemstones etched to his unblemished skin, feeling around there was one underneath his left eye, on each of his wrists, under his tongue, below his collar, at the base of his neck and who knows where else.

What were they for? It was if he had intentionally been decorated in a strange fashion.

As he fumbled with the collar of his clothes in an attempt to search for the rest of the gems, he paused, realizing he had been attired in his formal uniform. Its deep navy colour, lined by elaborate gold trimmings, f itted tightly to his form were lost under the cover of night. This attire was one he was required to dress in for important ceremonies, ceremonies like a -The Fae gulped as the word - wedding, flashed across his mind.

The prédiction from earlier today... "Marriage".

Still caught up wondering about the purpose of these immaculate embellishments, he hadn't noticed the tendrils slinking towards him.  
In a moment, they had ensnared their prey, slick tendrils sealed round his soft lips, hard enough to bruise while thicker vines encircled his wrists and thighs, his thin delicate wings bound tightly to his torso. The fae's petite frame was thoroughly wrapped up, his pretty face wracked with panic, panting hard for breath under the suffocating tendril corset - the sight as if a macabre painting of a damsel in distress. 

Panicked thoughts scrambled across the Fae's mind. Magical vines... I've heard about trees in the dark forest that abduct wanderers. The dark forest?!? How'd I get here?

The vines slowly dragged its Royal cargo to a clearing by the lake, eerily lit by the waning moon. As the scene came into his view, he spotted an elevated, smooth marble structure right in the center of the clearing, it seemed to resemble an altar.

An altar? Oh... No No No. All thoughts of marriage had evaporated from his mind.

No, he thought, this was much worse, he'd got entangled in some kind of sick midnight sacrifice.

As if confirming his fears, the vines spread the struggling Fae, splayed across the stone slab meanwhile a stream of pitch-black bubbles rippled across the surface of the water nearby, making it look as though the lake were boiling.

Alarm overtook the Prince as he saw the nightmarish creature that emerged from the depths, it's hungry, glowing eyes on him, skin oozing more thick viscous fluid as it encroached on him. Having been sheltered from anything less than perfect, Aron had never seen such deformities before, shocking him to the cold reality of the situation - He was bound, trapped, and possibly about to become the feast of this terrifying predator, like a fly caught in the spider's web. 

The deformed toad, although alien from anything he knew, had an oddly familiar aura...

As if struck, réalisation dawned upon the panicked Fae. That aura had been overflowing in the traveling shop - that meant, the thing that brought him here, it must've been a spell when he was exploring that strange shop earlier, but what... His lock of hair and the bitten apple - The colour drained from Aron's pretty visage - It wasn't for a fortune reading...

Quickly refocusing on his surroundings, he took a closer look at the clearing. Aron noticed alchemy symbols in the grassy clearing and carved into the stone slab he was forced upon.

Dammit all! This was the only time he had been free from those all-encompassing castle walls, yet he'd ended up forfeiting his freedom once again. And this time, he might be forfeiting his life too. 

"Caught in a net, you free yourself, only to be tangled up in another", the taunting words of the shopkeeper came back into mind. 

Frustrated, Aron struggled with renewed vigor against his bonds, rubbing until the friction burned at his delicate skin. He'd only been out of the castle for a day, barely tasted freedom, how did he end up becoming a sacrifice?

Noticing the mix of mortal terror and boiling rage in Aron's eyes after realizing he was in a spell circle, the creature's expression seemed to light up , it traced its gummy fingers down his entrapments, "Don't worry my love, this is only part of a binding ritual."

Binding? Why? It affectionately touched the pristine gem below the fae's eye, turning it onyx upon contact. It now looked like the pretty fairy cried a drop of sparkling poison, and the entity couldn't help but lick its lips at the sumptuous sight.

Aron flinched at the sting from the now tainted gem, but the toad caught his pretty face between its grubby digits. "My darling, I hope you'll enjoy the process because it only gets worse from here on out."

In response, the trapped fae knitted his brows - the only thing he could do. His darkened expression carrying a spark of a threat. Despite the show of rebelliousness, his body betrayed him - lightly shivering at his captor's optimistic promise of more to come.

The vines around Aron's neck loosened, running slack all the way down to his collar. The prince's eyes widened in surprise, maybe he might have a chance to escape this madness, he thought. Until the toad brought its heavy, sticky tongue down onto his neck. At the contact with another gem, just below his collar, he could feel the sting had intensified, this time it was like a tiny jolt of lightning running through his body. The toad smirked.

"It's going to be my pleasure, tainting every one of those gems, my love, even if this takes all night."

Swallowing hard, he could feel the chill of the threat spread down his spine. Aron grit his teeth and pushed aside the fear, allowing his sharp mind to pick up on something else - Night?

A much-needed idea popped into the fae's mind if only he could speak.

Just then, the vines round his lips loosened too and he gasped for the air he had been so restricted from breathing in all this time. After regaining his composure, weakly, he addressed his captor,  
"WA-wait," Aron choked out, "You need only touch the gems for this ritual to turn them, don't you? I'll save you the time it takes to search for them if you'll answer my questions."

"Hmm...curious, compliant and charming, what a fascinating mate you'll make."

"M-mate? What do you mean?"

"Once I complete this bonding ritual, you will be Truly, Completely, Overwhelmingly mine for all eternity, my precious."

"You'll own me?" Aron trailed off, paling slightly. 'I really need to get away from this maniac but for that I'll need it to keep talking.' 

"What - why are you doing this? What do you gain from this?"

"Uh uh, one answer begets a gem." The toad flicked his tongue eagerly. Aron shivered, feeling hungry eyes bore into him, before shaking it off and staring straight into his captor's glowing orbs. "Then explain your first answer, it barely made any sense. Explain it and I'll reveal one of them to you."

"Oh, isn't this romantic, playing games now are we? I'll play along. After all, delayed gratification does make the prize -", it gave Aron a once over, shivering in excitement as it said, "ooh, so much sweeter."

It tilted its head to the side, a dark, predatory glint in its eyes. "And the more you know..." Aron swallowed hard, it was playing him, trying to get him worked up - to panic, but at least his own plan was working.

"The gems on your body are crystallized forms of your Fae magic, they appear coalesced on your body because of this spell circle. It's pure - reflecting light, making it appear white.  
But If someone like me, with the essence of dark magic, can taint all those crystals, the ritual will be complete and your magic, which is tied to your entire existence, will be under my control. Much like if I knew your true name, precious princeling." 

"Then why not try to figure out my true name instead?"

"Ha, à Fae hasn't been careless enough to give away their true name in centuries. And anyway, this method is so much more -"it looked at Aron's open collar, able to make out a set of chiseled collarbones "fun."

Aron tried to ignore how absolutely starved, his captor looked, instead of paying attention to his still encased form, eyes evaluating all the possibilities before breathing out, "my right wrist".

The creature waved its hands over the vines on his right arm, freeing it. Aron clenched and unclenched his fist, testing it out. The creature gingerly picked up the fae's delicate wrist and Aron grit his molars and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the incoming pain. 

"Oh no my dear Prince, you have to watch."

"I never agreed on that." Whatever it was, Aron didn't want to play the toad's sick game. 

It folded the forearm of his uniform up to his elbow and flipped his wrist to reveal the glittering gem, before running its rough, slimy tongue messily down the lean forearm. "H-hey, what are you doing!?!" Aron burst out in shock, reflexively drawing his arm back, but was caught by the toad's unrelenting grip.

"You need only touch the gem, what are you doing?"

Ignoring the question again, the toad brought its heavy, sticky tongue down onto his forearm, humming as its tongue glided across the soft, supple skin of the squirming Fae beneath. 

"Oh - love," It sighed blissfully, "The rumors can't begin to compare with tasting you first-hand." As its eyes started clouding over with ecstasy. 

A red blush crept over Aron's pale cheeks, the tint making him look even more enticing to the creature, as he fought to keep his composure.

Damn those rumors and stories about him, it fed twisted imaginations like those of his captor. He finally understood why he'd been kept under lock and key, never realizing how punishing it would be to be the subject of someone's maniacal obsession. 

After a few more moments of tormenting the Fae, it was content to taint the crystal. This time there was no jolt, no sting, Aron stared at the onyx gem on his wrist in puzzlement. 

"See the benefits of complying with the ritual, my sweet?" 

Glaring daggers at the arrogance of the vile creature, the Fae tripped up in anger - carelessly blurting out his next question. "What do you gain from this? A binding ritual - With a Fae? " 

Outlining the now blackened gem with its fingertips, its eyes examining every inch of the Fae's delicate, clenched fist. "Flawless...Iridescent...as if the sunlight were formed into a being. Have you never realized how hypnotic your species are?" Resting the flat of its palm against his chest, dragging its digits down the fine fabric of his uniform, "and you, little prince the fairest of them all...yet all chained up-", it swallowed, a slight strain in its voice, "-in that perfect little castle." 

"H-how do you know that?"

"What don't I know - about the way you try to control from shaking under your tutor's unforgiving whip? or the way your parents' sharp words slice you open when you ask about the outside world? or - " 

"Stop-just, just drain the Fae magic and let me go-"

"Fae magic?" Sneer. 

"If not what could you possibly want from me?" 

The creature's face twisted into a maniacal expression that made Aron freeze, he was already regretting asking that question.

"Everything."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 story Éléments :  
> Thumbellina  
> Snow White Tidbit


	3. JR I - The boy who never grew up/The Peter Pan Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As JR can attest to, getting on Captain Hook's bad side wasn't his brightest idea. But what else was a boy supposed to do for fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally onto Jonghyun :) Our favourite little imp and possibly a surprise guest? Trigger warning -Violence, Gore, Blood, Crazies.

The damn trickster seemed to be having a jolly good time causing chaos; As whatever was thrown at him would be redirected to land on another pirate. Rotten eggs ended up in one pirate's eye, tomatoes and rancid fruit on another pirate's face and soon the pirates were arguing, as scuffling broke out amongst themselves from their seemingly apparent - lack of aim. All the while the 'helpless prisoner', with his head and wrists locked up in the pillory, was snickering at the back. 

A high pitched whistle and the fighting stopped.

The Quartermaster - an imposing figure with an aura of dread, looked down at the mess from the upper deck. With a sneer, she barked out a clear instruction, "Lock him in the Iron cage, let the Captain deal with the annoyance."

_____

A flip of a switch.  
A row of iron spikes sprung - like a trap, along one of the arms of the wooden chair.  
An involuntary gasp, followed by a pained grunt.  
Blood dripping.

Another flip of a switch.  
This time the iron spikes sprung up from the seat of the wooden chair.  
An involuntary jerk and an almost quiet whine.  
Blood dripping.

  
A lithe figure sat comfortably in the victim's lap, the weight driving the short spikes further into his thigh. JR's smile tightened, teeth grit together, breathing a little more erratic now.

"We wouldn't want you losing consciousness now, would we?"

Producing a pouch containing glittery golden fairy dust, she sprinkled a little over his punctured arm. Irene's blood-red lips curled upward as a violent spasm rocked JR's body when the flesh and muscle in his arm started to knit together, around the metal spikes.  
Her pale, dainty fingers ruffling through his dark hair, soaking in the way he was straining himself to endure. "Watching my arch-nemesis suffer is a truly special kind of high."  
A Pained Chuckle, "You're really a sadistic bitch, has anyone ever told you that Captain _Hook?_ "  
In a sudden jerk motion, she pulls him backward, her fist full of his hair. "It's Captain Irene, you damn imp. And maybe, if you're not feeling chatty about where you've hidden my treasure today", she stood up and went to her desk. JR groaned at the weight displacement, causing it to sting again, just as it was going numb. The Captain Dragged something heavy and metallic, with leather straps - out from a drawer. It looked like a muzzle. "Then you can shut up."

JR rolled his eyes, "how dramatic can y-". Forcefully, she affixed the contraption to his face. 

"Now, where were we?" Thumbing the next switch on the chair, A sadistic feline-like smirk graced her face. All through the deep night, The Fire, crackling from the fireplace animated the shadows of the quiet screams from the Captain's lovely captive.

_____

Exhausted. Slumped against the chair. Bloodied and battered. Baekho stared in horror at the figure before him, so this is what happens to the captain's enemies, he thought, shivering. Baekho uncuffed the bindings and gingerly plucked the man from the torture device.

" Throw him in the Iron cage." The Captain threw him a small pouch, "And use this for his wounds. If he bleeds out, you'll be the one in that chair next."

Gulp. He nearly started sweating.

As he wiped the dried blood off the Unconscious figure under his charge, Baekho looked at him with pure Pity; He probably taunted the captain, he thought, shaking his head.

_____

Finally, the figure stirs in the iron cage. An audible Groan.

JR slips a key out from his boot and checks it - Yup, it's the right key. He had caught sight of it swinging from the belt of the man that was tending his wounds, and slipped it off him after he had him locked up. Baekho hadn't suspected anything, thinking he was unconscious. Grasping the golden key tightly in his palm, JR's impish smile returned.

The heavy door of the captain's quarters slams shut, as Irene enters. Hurriedly, JR slips the key back into his boot.

"It's really stuffy in here you know?" JR taunts, Swinging his legs out of the human-sized cage next to the Captain's desk. "I can barely stand in here."

  
"That's the point, Now shut up. I have business to deal with. I'll settle you later."

"Please -," JR scoffs. "You keep me in a cage and expect me to keep quiet? What am I? A pet?"  
"A pretty, caged bird." She drawls, running a finger along the iron cage. "Yes."  
Laughter. "Do I look that helpless to you?

  
"Was last night's clipping of your wings not enough to get you to sing, where my treasure is to me?"  
"Far from it. And look, with all the powder you sprinkled over me, I'm good as new Capt. _Hook_."  
Anger. Oh man was she irritated now.

"I'm sorry, did you want my attention..." she gripped a bar on the cage, face to face with his playful smirk, "that badly _Pan?_ Since when did you get so masochistic?"

"Me? A masochist? You're the one who took off your own hand, _Hook._ "

Irene grabbed a fist full of his shirt through the bars and slammed him against them, the silver hook tracing the curvature of his cheekbones. "You're really so much prettier when you're delirious from pain. Are you challenging me to put you back in that state?" She growled. 

She noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes too late. 

With a breath, he blew a puff of powder-blue smoke at her. Cough. Cough. Thud.

"You should know, there's always a trick up my sleeve Capt." JR saluted as he made his escape.

As Irene's vision swam, she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to catch the last few glimpses of the damned trickster and swore to pay him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Surprise appearance. 
> 
> Chapter 3 Story elements:  
> Peter pan  
> 


End file.
